


Silver and Gold

by Fairyglitter101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Lucy and Lisanna, Natsu and Lisanna, Silver and Gold, choose, lucy and natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglitter101/pseuds/Fairyglitter101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Natsu to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold

Fairy Tail FanFic  
Disclaimer: I own this story  
ONE-SHOT: Silver and Gold  
\--  
\--  
They were two, extremely different people, but at the same time, they were almost the same. They were both caring, spontaneous, protective, outgoing …

Yet, there was a difference in the waver of their personalities, despite having some key elements that joined them.

Lucy was earth-drawn. She loved to be barefoot when looking at the Milky-way. She didn't care as much about materialistic items as you would expect.

Lisanna less enjoyed the feeling of wet grass and soil stuck to your feet, but made up with it in her fierce attitude, to protect and love someone. She loved to spend her night hours behind a book.

As children, Lisanna was his everything, his first close best friend (besides Igneel), and his first team partner. Lisanna was the most devastating shift in his life when she died, the first thing besides Igneel's disappearance to shack him to his foundations. They had started a family together, and became the core members of something they didn't completely understand. But understood the feelings of love.

But where Lisanna ended, Lucy began. Silver morphed into gold. Like the silver moon that went down when the golden sun came up, he was in despair at her loss. But following Lisanna leaving was Lucy, the darkness from the moon's absence was gone, and his world was brightened up again with the sizzling heat of the sun.

He never saw the blonde as someone who had replaced Lisanna, but rather helped him come to terms, and let him continue to live.

But he never expected to see both moon and sun in the sky staring down at him.

And suddenly, the safety that two would never clash, faded. He was over joyed at his friends return, but another shift was taking place. Lucy had become such a large part of his life, and couldn't see a life without her in it.

At this stage in his life, Lisanna had been like that to. But Natsu's life had taken another dynamic twist, and this time both girls were there, and both to stay in it one way or another.

And he knew, that both girls loved him.

Neither had made a move on him, knowing it was not the time to say anything. And he was relieved.

Silver and gold.

What was he to choose?

Natsu supposed his time was up, and it was time to choose. They had gotten tired of waiting, and wanted an answer.

There seemed to be a mutual agreement between both girls, an understanding and a reluctant acceptance at what was to come. And Natsu feared it.

Lucy, or Lisanna?

There was only one he could see being the love of his life, the one to see sleeping beside him each day, one to see having a family with …

Natsu nodded sadly, looking at both regretful faces in understanding.

"I'm sorry, but I choose …"


End file.
